Story Instagram
by Tatsmobs
Summary: HUNKAI! GS BISA YAOI BISA (?)! RATE T!DLDR! NOBASH!


_Namanya Oh Sehun, Lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang berkulit putih susu. Rahangnya tegas dengan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda segar, sifatnya yang mudah akrab dan menyenangkan saat diajak berbincang membuat dirinya disenangi banyak teman-teman baik perempuan maupun laki-laki dikelas, dan aku Kim Jongin adalah salah satu diantara mereka._

* * *

Waktu itu Semester kedua di kelas X di sekolahku, kami berjumlah 19 orang dengan 9 laki-laki dan 10 perempuan. Tergolong sedikit karena kelas kami adalah kelas terpilih dan hanya kami lah murid-murid terpilih, saat itu salah seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas dan dibelakangnya ada seorang laki-laki seumuran ku mengekor.

"Diam semua."

Seluruh kelas serentak hening dan menatap serius kearah guru yang berdiri didepan kelas dengan anak laki-laki yang ku perhatikan sedari tadi.

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Si laki-laki dengan baju seragam Putih abu-abu itu melangkah ke depan dengan raut wajah tenang, lalu membungkuk dan mepekenalkan dirinya.

"Nama ku Oh Sehun, aku pindahan dari Sekolah XXX, senang bertemu kalian." Seketika anak-anak kelas agak sedikit riuh, ada yang memuji dan ada yang penasaran dan ada yang menilai sosok laki-laki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Kau bisa duduk, mungkin di sebelah Minseok." Minseok melambaikan tangan nya, Sehun mengangguk lalu melangkah kearah bangku nya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

Mendudukkan dirinya tenang,diriku menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Baek, kau berkata sesuatu?" Diriku menatap Baekhyun yang menatap ku dengan heboh.

"Dia temanku sewaktu _Smp_!" Bisiknya heboh, aku mengeryitkan kening ku lalu menghendikkan bahu masa bodo.

"Lalu kenapa? Sudah lihat guru." Baekhyun mendengus lalu langsung memerhatikan guru.

* * *

 ** _(Kelas XI Semester pertama)_**

"Dirumah siapa hari ini ngumpul nya?" Chanyeol berucap heboh kearah anak-anak yang sedang asyik bersantai di kelas.

"Rumah Minseok saja, dirumahnya bebas kalau ingin berteriak seperti di hutan." Diriku mengangguk saat Lay mengusulkan tempat.

" _Rasis_ Kau." Aku terkekeh geli menatap Sehun menoyor kepala Lay.

"Jangan begitukan aku, nanti aku bodoh." Sehun tertawa kencang, melepas topi kesayangan nya lalu memukul bahu Lay main-main.

"Kau memang sudah bodoh." Kris menyahut dengan nada jenaka yang mengejek.

"Jadi dirumah siapa?" Baekhyun merapihkan rok abu-abu nya, lalu menatap kami satu persatu.

"Dirumah Minseok."

" _ASAP!_ " Diriku berdiri dari duduk lalu mengikuti seluruh teman sepermainan ku yang sudah bersiap ingin pergi.

"Tidak bisa, aku ijin ya?" Sehun memasang wajah merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasa nya." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku harus mengantarkan Luhan kerumah teman nya, tidak apa ya?" Yang lain mengangguk, diriku ikut mengangguk. Tapi, didalam hatiku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Yasudah, hati-hati ya? Kami duluan."

"Oke."

"Dadah Sehun!" Aku melambaikan tanganku kearah nya, Sehun terkekeh kecil sambil membalas lambaianku.

* * *

 _ **(Kelas XI Semester kedua)**_

Suasana kelas sedikit sunyi, di bagian Barisan perempuan sedang asyik dengan ponsel atau sekedar berbincang dengan sesama teman dekatnya.

Di bagian Barisan laki-laki sendiri sunyi, hanya ada suara Chanyeol dan Kris yang asyik bermain game _COC_ di ponsel masing-masing dengan suara ketawa yang heboh.

"Bagaimana bisa, Hun?" Diriku sedang asyik menulis mendengar Minseok membuka suara langsung mengalihkan perhatian ku kearahnya, tepatnya Sehun dan Minseok.

"Seperti itulah, kemarin pagi kami masih berkomunikasi dengan baik bahkan siang nya kami masih sempat berjalan-jalan ke Sungai Han. Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saat sore hari dia mengirimi ku chat lewat aplikasi _Line_ dan mengatakan ingin berpisah dengan entengnya." Sehun berucap panjang lebar.

Aku tidak menoleh sedikit pun dan berpura-puta menyibukkan diri mengedit Foto milik Baekhyun yang minta di Edit dengan ponsel milikku, telinga ku tetap mendengarkan perbincangan Minseok dan Sehun.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Minseok kembali bersuara, aku melirik dari ekor mata ku dan melihat Sehun menghendikkan bahu.

"Kau berharap aku menjawab apa? Tidak? Mana mungkin, aku tidak mungkin menjawab Tidak."

"Kau jawab Ya?" Aku melotot, lalu menolehkan kepala ku kearah mereka berdua. Tambah melotot lagi saat melihat Sehun yang mengangguk lesu.

Aku terdiam. Perasaan ini lagi, tapi berbeda kali ini ada sedikit rasa senang. Oh, tidak! Ini banyak rasa senang.

Aku kembali ke duduk ku yang seperti semula, tanpa ku inginkan sebuah senyum hadir di bibir penuhku.

'Sekarang apa? Dia putus.'

* * *

 _ **(Kelas XII semester pertama)**_

Setelah kejadian putusnya Sehun, kini Sehun sudah bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Walau kadang masih sering di ejek-ejek saat Luhan lewat didepan mata. Tapi, ku lihat Sehun sudah biasa lagi.

Dengar-dengar dari Baekhyun, teman samping meja ku sekaligus teman lama Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan putus karena ada Orang ketiga diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalah dengan Mobil, makanya hun beli Mobil sana jangan pakai Sepeda motor _Vespa_ mu itu." Kris mengejek Sehun yang sudah bosan, diriku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, semenjak anak kelas tahu penyebab putusnya hubungan Sehun-Luhan, sehun sering kali di ejek.

"Ah, dia nya saja yang matre. Sudah Hun, abaikan si tonggos itu." Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat Minseok yang membela Sehun.

"Minseok, selalu saja membela Sehun. Teman sejati." Baekhyun terkekeh keras. "Diam kau, Yeol!" Tangan nya memukul Chanyeol yang sedang menjahili nya.

"Pulang sekolah, kita kumpul dirumah Baekhyun!" Heboh Chanyeol dan dibalas Pekikan kesal Baekhyun.

Diriku lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala, mata ku tidak sengaja melihat Sehun yang sedang tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi perasaan ini lagi, kali ini Perasaan Bahagia.

* * *

"Jong." Baekhyun memanggil diriku dan kubalas gumaman.

"Kau benar naksir Sehun?" Aku melotot kaget, sungguh pernyataan Baekhyun ini ingin membuat ku Loncat dari Sepeda Motor _matic_ nya.

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak, seperti tidak ada laki-laki lain saja. Lagian aku sudah tahu bagaimana sifat jelek nya dia." Diriku menjelaskan, Baekhyun tertawa kencang sambil membawa Sepeda motornya.

"Tidak bisa mengelak bila bersamaku, Jong."

"Kalau naksir ya akui saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku janji tidak akan cerita pada siapapun, kau bisa pegang janjiku." Baekhyun berucap tenang, diriku sendiri sedang mempertimbangkan nya. "Tidak usah malu-malu, kau anggap aku apa?"

"Oke, aku naksir dia." Ucapku cepat.

"Sudah kuduga, sudah tak apa, dekati sana." Baekhyun menggodaku dengan nada jenaka dan kubalas dengan dengusan malas.

"Aku tidak berani, lebih baik aku diam saja."

"Nanti kau menyesal." Saran Baekhyun.

* * *

 ** _(Kelas XII Semester pertama setelah UAS)_**

"Sudah ya, Jong!" Diriku menatap Lay yang balas menatapku dengan tatapan jengkel. "Sudah cukup ya sembunyi-sembunyi nya!." Ucapnya kesal padaku.

"Sembunyi apa?" Tanya ku bingung.

"Siapa yang kau maksud di _Story_ dalam _Instagram_ milikmu?!" Ucapnya menuntut.

"Memang siapa?" Baekhyun menatap ku sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan diri mendengar pembicaraan Tao dan Kris.

"Ah sok tak tahu, ayo cepat ngaku! Sehun ya!?" Ucap Lay keras.

"Hei, jangan keras-keras aku sedang mengobrol dengan anak dua ini." Baekhyun marah, wajahnya merengut tak suka.

"Baek, kau tidak sadar apa? Lihat _Story_ nya, bertanya apa kabar? Sedang apa? Jangan lupa beribadah, jangan pergi keluar nanti hujan." Diriku melirik sekitar karena panik, Sehun sendiri sedang menatap keatas bangku ku dengan dahi mengeryit penasaran.

"Sudah pasti! JONGIN SUKA PADA SEHUN!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Aku menutup kedua mataku, lalu beralih menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik buku pelajaran tebal yang ke baca _. 'Sialan.'_ Umpatku dalam hati.

"Dasar bodoh, sana." Minseok menoyor kepala Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan bangku ku

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahku, aku langsung dibuat mematung dengan Sehun yang menatap kearahku dengan tatapan mata tidak terbaca.

 _'Matilah kau Kim Jongin'_ ucapku dalam hati.

* * *

"Jongin."

Aku menghentikan langkah kaki ku menuju parkiran motor, lalu menoleh kebelakang. Mataku menoleh ke segala arah dan lalu melotot lebar saat melihat Sehun yang sedang melangkah kearah ku sambil mengorek-ngorek isi tas nya, mungkin mencari Kunci motor.

Telinga ku mendengar suara cekikikan perempuan dari atas dan dapat kulihat Ada Baekhyun, Lay, dan Kyungsoo sedang cekikikan melihat diriku.

"Jongin, kau tidak pulang?" Aku menoleh cepat kearah Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"Ah, ya." Ucapku singkat, Sehun mengangkat alisnya lalu tersenyum geli padaku.

"Jangan sampai apa yang sudah meluber menjadi Kaku karena perasaan yang kau miliki untukku, Jong." Diriku mematung, menatap Sehun yang tersenyum lembut untukku.

"A-aku..." Ucapku terbata, Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Ayo pulang bersama." Sehun melewati ku sambil menarik tas Gendong yang ada di punggungku.

"Aku pulang bersama Baekhyun." Ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan tarikan Sehun.

"Tidak, aku ada acara!" Teriak Baekhyun dari lantai atas.

"Oke!" Sehun menyahut dengan nada semangat.

"Jongin!" Seru Sehun sambil menarik keras Tas ku hingga aku tepat berdiri dihadapannya mendekat padaku lalu membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

Diriku terdiam kaku, lalu wajahku tiba-tiba berubah merah semerah tomat busuk.

The End.

* * *

"I Notice You, Jong. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan pulang bersama?" – Sehun.

* * *

Oke,biarkan diriku cuap-cuap...

jadi sebenarnya ini cerita adalah cerita asli dari diri ku sendiri, ini serius.

aku suka sama teman sekelas ku sendiri dan sialnya dia adalah teman dalam satu kelompokku (sahabat, mungkin(?)) dan ini bermula saat dia pertama kali masuk sekolah dan masuk di kelas ku, dia teman smp teman dekat ku kita panggil saja E dan disitu pertama kali aku ketemu dia aku langsung menilai kalau dia itu manis dan asyik, awalnya aku dan sebut saja A tidak terlalu dekat tp saat sudah memasuki kelas sebelas kami mulai deka (dalam artian teman) disitu aku belum suka, masih hanya sekedar senang karena tingkah laku nya namun saat kelas Duabelas semester 1 sesudah UAS (Baru-baru ini) aku baru menyadarinya, ternyata aku punya rasa sama dia.

aku berubah seperti anak SMP yang jatuh cinta, aku malah sampai-sampai membuat Story instagram yang isi nya seperti kode-kode padahal sumpah itu tidak bermaksud kode -_-" teman-teman sekelompok ku menyadari nya dan pada awalnya menyangka aku duka pada teman ku sebut saja si P dan lalu lama kelamaan mereka sadar kalau aku suma sama A, ini memang tidak asik sama sekali.

Tapi akhir cerita diatas tidak sama dengan cerita asliku, karena kebenaran nya adalah A malah agak menjaga jarak dari ku (seperti tidak masuk sekolah atau tidak muncul di Grup WA atau Grup LINE) TT.

sekian.


End file.
